mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lourdingue, le Klump
Lourdingue, le Klump, in inglese Klump's Lumps (traducibile in italiano come Klump Licenziato), è il sedicesimo episodio di Donkey Kong Country TV. Trama Dixie è alla ricerca di Thermidore, la sua aragostina, aiutata da DK e Diddy, ma la ricerca non ha successo e Dixie è dispiaciuta, pensando che Thermidore l'abbia abbandonata. Al Covo di K. Rool, quest'ultimo sta facendo la ramanzina al Generale Klump per la sua inettitudine e stupidità nel mandare a monte tutti i loro piani nel rubare il Cristallo del Cocco. Per farsi perdonare, Klump mostra il suo nuovo piano: un Barile Esplosivo da lasciare alla Fabbrica di Barili e non appena lo aprono, come Klump dimostra, il barile farà saltare tutto l'edificio. Inutile dire che Klump aveva già innescato la bomba all'interno. Dopo che il Covo esplode, Krool si infuria e, preso dalla rabbia, licenzia Klump in tronco davanti al suo esercito, lo degrada, gli toglie pure il titolo di Kremling e lo esilia dal Covo a vita. Disonorato, a Klump non rimane che andarsene ricevendo le spalle dai suoi commilitoni, compreso Krusha (ma costretto dal re). Ancora alla ricerca di Thermidore, Dixie trova Klump seduto su un tronco a piangere. Dixie si avvicina e chiede cosa stia succedendo. Klump racconta ciò che è successo, e che il peggio è che non ha più nessuno da cui andare a chiedere una spalla su cui piangere. Compatita, Dixie decide di aiutarlo e lo porta alla Capanna di Cranky dove spiega a DK, Diddy e Cranky della sua situazione. Fiducioso della cosa DK appoggia Dixie e decide di dare un chance a Klump, che promette a Cranky di proteggere con la sua vita. Cranky accetta, ma solo se DK lo ospiterà a casa sua. DK accetta. Senza più il Generale Klump, ora è Krusha a fare da capo squadra all'esercito dei Kritter. Nonostante la sua deficienza, K. Rool è felice di avere un'ubbidiente cavia per disinnescare i barili di Klump. Il giorno dopo, all'alba, Klump, abitudinario, si mette a strombettare la fanfara militare spaventando i Kong. Ma DK lascia passare: non si può "disabitudinare" un neo-ex-generale. Intanto, Krusha porta Krool su un Carrello Minerario e sfrecciano per le gallerie. Inizialmente K. Rool pensa si tratti di un piano per raggiungere il Cristallo del Cocco, ma poi scopre che Krusha voleva solo guidare il Carrello. Andati a fare una visita a Cranky, DK e Diddy vedono Klump maneggiare con i Barili Antifurto. Klump spiega che li sta solo oliando e sistemando quanto riesce per fare almeno una cosa giusta, ma non appena Cranky attraversa il ponte, uno dei barile, troppo oliato, scivola attivandosi da solo e sbalzando in aria Cranky. Al Covo, Krusha fa del suo meglio, ma non riesce nemmeno a ideare un piano per raggiungere il Cristallo, figurarsi prenderlo. Alla domanda di K. Rool su che fine abbia fatto il suo ex-generale, Krusha risponde che le spie lo hanno visto con i Kong. Krool si mette subito a ridere, ma poi realizza che Klump potrebbe accidentalmente trovato un modo per rubare il Cristallo. A Casa Kong, Klump sta riparando l'ascensore di DK, aiutato e confortato da Dixie, felice della sua riabilitazione, non solo Klump è pure felice di avere qualcuno che lo apprezza davvero per quello che è. DK prova l'ascensore... un po' sovraccaricato. Giusto un po'. Talmente poco che quando scende la notte, DK sta ancora tremando per i numerosi sobbalzi. Quella sera, alla Capanna di Cranky, Cranky e Diddy dicono a DK che, nonostante gli sforzi di tutti, Klump non appartiene alla loro fazione. Dispiaciuto, DK decide di dirglielo domani mattina, ma Klump ha sentito tutto dalla finestra della Capanna e decide di levare le tende. La mattina dopo, Klump dice addio a Dixie dicendo che tutto quello che aveva detto ieri era tutto una farsa; non è felice in compagnia e tra gli alberi, ma da solo in una palude. Sulla via verso la Palude, Klump incontra Krusha e Krool, il quale lo riassume a patto che rubi il Cristallo del Cocco tradendo i suoi amici pelosi. Un po' riluttante, Klump, pur di non essere più solo, decide di tradire i Kong. Dixie, delusa che anche Klump l'abbia lasciata, se ne va a piangere nella giungla, ma Klump la raggiunge e le dice che K. Rool vuole distruggere la Fabbrica di Barili e che lei poteva avvisare gli altri, come ultima buona azione da amico. Dixie, purtroppo, ci crede: Klump le aveva mentito per far sì che Krool avesse libero accesso alla Capanna di Cranky. Dixie riferisce il tutto a Cranky, Diddy e DK, che corrono alla Fabbrica di Barili, dove c'è veramente un Barile Esplosivo. Con la Capanna vuota, Klump apre il Globo e, sul punto di afferrare il Cristallo, Dixie, rimasta di guardia, spunta da dietro la poltrona. Klump cerca di spiegare, ma Dixie continua a non credergli. Intanto, DK prende il barile e lo scaglia per aria, ma nulla esplode: era tutta una trappola. I tre Kong sentono, d'improvviso, le urla di Dixie. È Klump a farla gridare, ma non per le minacce, per le suppliche: Klump, infatti, aveva chiesto a Dixie di urlare e di attirare DK in tempo per "fallire" la missione. Essendo DK in leggero ritardo, Klump esce dalla Capanna e dice a Krool che era stato circondato. Subito dopo, DK e Diddy arrivano e attivano gli antifurti (ben funzionati). Pur di non essere scaraventati, i tre Kremlings si buttano dalla passerella. Il Globo viene chiuso e mentre Diddy e Cranky si convincono della colpevolezza di Klump, DK cerca di consolare Dixie, che ritorna a piangere nella giungla, ma al suo posto preferito, Dixie trova una scatola con dentro Thermidore. Con Thermy, Dixie trova anche un biglietto con su scritto "Grasie". Mentre Dixie torna a casa con Thermy e un felice sorriso in faccia, un cespuglio alle sue spalle si mette a piangere dalla gioia. Personaggi * Dixie Kong * Diddy Kong * Donkey Kong * Re K. Rool * Generale Klump * Kritter * Krusha * Cranky Kong * Thermidore Canzoni Haven't Got a Friend in the World Don't waste your time (Non perder tempo)'' Lookin' at a sorry sight like me'' (A vedere uno sfigato come me)'' A quiverin' pile of mush, that's me'' (Una sacco di letame come me)'' All my years of service and devotion to the king'' (Sono stato per anni al servizio di un re)'' I'm a quiverin', snivelin', non-existent thing'' (Ma ora sono solo un niente) I know I've failed (So di aver fallito)'' I know my ship has sailed'' (So che la mia nave è salpata)'' Stripped of my rank'' (Sollevato dal mio incarico)'' I know my ship has sank'' (So che la mia nave è affondata)'' And I haven't got a friend in the world'' (E non ho un solo amico al mondo) I'm a quiverin', snivelin', blubberin' (Sono un incapace, un inetto, balbettante)'' Nameless, non-existent mass of nothin''' (Senza nome, inesistente, una massa di niente)'' Worthless, soggy pile of mush'' (Senza speranze, inutile, sacco di letame)'' And I haven't got a friend in the world'' (E non ho un solo amico al mondo)'' No...'' And I haven't got a friend in the world (E non ho un solo amico al mondo) Is There Someone...? DIXIE What did I do to make you leave me? (Cosa ti ho fatto perché mi lasciasti?)'' Why does everybody always leave me alone?'' (Perché voi tutti mi lasciate sola?)'' Now that everybody's gone'' (Ora che tutti sono andati)'' It's so hard to carry on'' (È dura andare avanti)'' Is there someone I can truly call a friend?'' (C'è qualcuno che io possa chiamare amico?) It's such a crime to be deserted all the time (Che crimine è esser soli)'' Shouldn't come as a surprise'' (Non mi dovrei stupire)'' I wish I'd seen it in their eyes'' (Potevo leggerlo nei loro occhi)'' Is there someone I can truly call a friend?'' (C'è qualcuno che io possa chiamare amico?) Cosa ci fai tu qui? KLUMP Non sono qua, capito? DIXIE Uh? KLUMP Re K. Rool vuole far esplodere la Fabbrica di Barili! DIXIE E con ciò? Perché lo dici a me? Non sei più uno di noi! KLUMP Non farò in tempo ad avvisare gli altri, ma voglio comunque aiutare. DIXIE Perché ti dovrei credere? KLUMP Perché se K. Rool lo scoprisse, mi tramuterebbe in un paio di stivali. E poi, non posso mentire ad un'amica. DIXIE Grazie, signor Klump. KLUMP ''I'm such a spineless, low-down, lyin', cheatin' friend... ''(Sono un codardo, sporco, bugiardo amico traditore...) Errori * Quando Klump viene esiliato sviene in direzione di K. Rool, quando si rialza è rivolto nella direzione opposta verso l'uscita. * Quando Dixie prende il biglietto, non c'è scritto nulla sopra, neanche uno scarabocchio. Nomi in altre lingue Curiosità * Come in Vis ta vie Bluster !, Dixie perde un altro animaletto. * Durante la parte con il Carrello Minerario, si può sentire la canzone "My finest hour!". Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi di Donkey Kong Country TV Categoria:Donkey Kong Country TV